Columbia Pictures/Logo Variations/Summary
The Criminal Code and Ten Cents a Dance (1931): The torch lady is shown, but text is absent. The practice of showing the Columbia logo sans company name predates the variations seen on some later films. Gun Fury (1953): It is tinted in greenish-brown, and the Torch Lady's pedestal doesn't extend to the bottom of the screen, making it look like she's floating! Cowboy (1958, Opening): It is similar to The Criminal Code and Ten Cents a Dance variants, but with a different logo. The Mouse That Roared (1959): *Opening: The logo is realistic. After a while, The Torch Lady looks down and sees a mouse at her feet on the pedestal, which cuts to her feet. After that, the lady leaves her pedestal, leaving her torch behind spinning, which cuts to the mouse agian. *Closing: The Torch Lady enters from the left, grabs the torch, and returns to where she was in the opening variant. The Three Stooges Meets Hercules (1962): On the black background, the 1936 Torch Lady is on the left side, and the text "COLUMBIA PICTURES PRESENTS" is on the right side. The text fades to a statue of Norman Maurer, the son-in-law of Moe Howard of The Three Stooges, holding a stick of dynamite with the Sparks flowing. The Torch Lady fades to the text "A NORMANDY PRODUCTION". The dynamite later explodes, leaving the lower legs and the pedestal on the statue. The text "FILMED IN GLORIOUS BLACK AND WHITE" fades in above. Zotz! (1962): *Opening: A more realistic logo appears, with William Castle sitting on a director's chair in the bottom-right corner of the screen. William gets out of his chair and says "Zotz!" The Torch Lady replies by asking "Zotz? What's Zotz?" After that, we fade to the opening credits of the movie. *Closing: The black & white version of the 1950s logo is shown, but the Torch Lady says "Zotz all!" Lawrence of Arabia (1962): It is still, and the clouds aren't as billowy. This was created especially for the film because there was no 70mm version of the logo in existence, and this variation was, at one point, plastered with the standard version for years until the film was restored in 1989. Bye Bye Birdie (1963): The Columbia Torch Lady's flame leaps from the torch to form the title of the film. Under the Yum Yum Tree (1963): The Torch Lady is on an orange background. Like the Cowboy variant, the company name does not appear over the logo. Strait-Jacket (1964, Closing): The Torch Lady's head has been chopped off and is sitting at her feet. Good Neighbor Sam (1964): Similar to the Under the Yum Yum Tree variant, except the Torch Lady is on a light blue background. Cat Ballou (1965): The Columbia Torch Lady transforms into an animated version of Jane Fonda as a cowgirl who is holding two guns and firing them. The Trouble with Angels (1966): A halo appears above the "A" in COLUMBIA, and wings sprout behind it. This reveals to be an traditionally animated angel hiding behind it, who flies around the Torch Lady and blows out the torch. The Man Called Flintstone (1966): The logo is presented in an art style similar to that of the series, with Wilma Flintstone as the Torch Lady. Torture Garden (1967): The 1953 logo has the company name appearing darker than usual, and "PICTURES CORPORATION PRESENTS" fades in below in yellow. Head (1968): After the end of the credits, we see a psychedelic, almost Art Nouveau looking Torch Lady; slowly the film disintegrates. Oliver! (1968): The logo is in sepia tone, and after the giant "COLUMBIA" text fades in, the words "PICTURES CORPORATION PRESENTS" fade in below. The Looking Glass War (1969) and There's a Girl in My Soup (1970): It has the words "PICTURES" and "PRESENTS" appear below the "COLUMBIA" name and on either side of the Torch Lady. The font for those words varies on both films. Flight of the Doves (1971): Almost the same as the Cowboy variant, but the clouds appear to be more blue. The Last Picture Show (1971): It is grayscaled. Thank God It's Friday (1978): The opening song starts playing before the logo fades in. The first half is redone. The Torch Lady then turns animated and gets into a few seconds of dancing. Then she resumes in torch pose, it cuts to the second half of the normal logo. The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking (1988): At the end of the logo, it fades into the white background with a illustration of Pippi Longstocking's eyes & hair. Little Nikita (1988): At the ending, it fades into the blue sky. A League of Their Own (1992): At the end of the 1943 newsreel within the beginning, it has the words "COLUMBIA MOVIESCOPE NEWS" with the 80s Columbia print logo on top of the marquee styling between the words. Last Action Hero (1993): During the movie, the 1989 version of the 1981 logo is integrated into Jack Slater IV. It is briefly shown, then disintegrates like an old film would do, into the opening titles. The Age of Innocence (1993): It fades in at the zooming out portion. When the music is almost over, the color fades to sepia and, as "COLUMBIA" fades out, turns into a still picture. Wolf (1994): It is already formed with the clouds tinted navy blue. Then, the front fog moves from left to right, transitioning to the opening shot. The Cable Guy (1996): After the byline fades in, the television static effect occurred surging into the opening. Men in Black (1997): After the byline fades in, It fades into a starry sky. Go (1999): The ending is abruptly interrupted by jarring clips from a opening rave scene that fades into it. Charlie's Angels (2000): The camera pans to the right, as the movie starts off in the sky on a plane. What Planet Are You From? (2000): The Torch Lady's face is replaced with that of star Annette Bening, in a nod to the oft-noted resemblance between Bening & Jenny Joseph, the Torch Lady. It fades into the night sky. Finding Forrester (2000): The logo's music is played on a guitar. Ali (2001): It plays in reverse, while the opening audio fading in over it. Men in Black II (2002): The neuralyzer is hidden behind the torch. After the byline fades in, it darkens a bit. The teal flash of the neuralyzer glows and dims to have it darkened completely. Eight Crazy Nights (2002): '''The Torch Lady is replaced with Eleanore Duvall, who later melts into the Torch Lady. '''Trapped (2002): It is in a shade of cerulean. Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003): After the logo is done, it goes back to the start point where the movie begins. Big Fish (2003): Same as the Ali variant, but the Torch Lady's light flashes to white (ala the 1976 "Sunburst" logo) to start the feature. Peter Pan (2003; Australia): The logo fades into the sky. Hellboy: Director's Cut (2004): There's a fire in the torch, and the logo plays backwards to start the movie. Stealth (2005): The logo zooms backward through the clouds. Memoirs of a Geisha (2005): At the end of the movie, the logo fades in just after the zoom out and proceeds as usual. The following logos (DreamWorks, Spyglass Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Red Wagon Entertainment) are cut short likewise. The Da Vinci Code (2006): The blue searchlight appears on the logo, and the camera pans to the right as if it's painted on a wall. All the King's Men (2006): '''The logo is slightly in the shade of black & white. '''Open Season (2006), Surf's Up (2007), Arthur Christmas (2011), The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012): Instead of fading out, the torch lady's light glows to fill the screen and fades into the Sony Pictures Animation logo. The Grudge 2 (2006): The logo starts as usual, but the torch flickers, briefly causing the Torch Lady to turn into Kayako, and the word "COLUMBIA" to turn into "GRUDGE 2". Casino Royale (2006): In order to accommodate the prologue, this and the MGM logo preceding it are in black and white. The Holiday (2006): The logo is shortened and it cuts to the last few seconds. Superbad (2007): A rather neat variation of the 1976 logo. The byline "a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company" is seen at the bottom in the beginning. As the camera slowly zooms into the torch, it disappears. As the "sunburst" is forming, a clock-style transition occurs behind it, turning the background from black to yellow, and after the sunburst forms, several human silhouettes are seen. The Messengers (2007): The logo turns black & white. 30 Days of Night (2007): The logo turns dark blue after six seconds. Pineapple Express (2008): The black & white version of the 1950's Columbia logo is used, and the Sony Pictures Entertainment byline fades in below. Angels & Demons (2009): At the very last second the torch begins to flicker, like the anti-meter and the logo fades out, leaving a blurry transition to the next one. Terminator Salvation (2009, non-USA): The logo is gray, and it has been static shocked. Also, the animation happens differently. The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009): The logo zooms out in a box, as if emerging from a subway tunnel and fades into the New York skyline, accompanied by train-related sound effects. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009): "Columbia" is slightly smaller. When the music is nearly over, a banana flies down from the top-right and hits the Torch Lady sending her & the light spinning away to the right. The clouds transition from this to the SPA logo. 2012 (2009): The logo glows with a tangerine lens flare which consumes the entire logo, and then pans to the left into a dark space background. The Smurfs (2011): The music is slightly abridged and ends earlier as the opening stinger starts playing (Which carries into the following SPA and The K Entertainment Company logos). At the same time, it is the same as Open Season and Surf's Up variants. The Green Hornet (2011): The light beaming from the torch turns jungle green. The light then grows brighter and consumes the screen, seguing into the Original Film logo also customized for the movie. The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011): The logo is shown in a gray-green tint. Also, it's shortened, beginning when "COLUMBIA" fades in. Men in Black: Alien Crisis (2012, video game): On the game for Wii, the Torch Lady quickly zooms in with the neuralyzer, which flashes at the first second of the play. Hope Springs (2012): The logo is shortened, beginning when "COLUMBIA" fades in. Hotel Transylvania (2012) and Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015): A female vampire is disguised as the usual Torch Lady. When the music is nearly finished, she transforms into the bat, causing the light to die down. The bat flies to the right of the background, makes the circle loop and flies to the bottom-left corner of the logo. Grabbing the corner, she flies forward towards us and, like a page in the book, transitions into the white background making room for the SPA logo. Django Unchained (2012): The 1968 logo is used with the SPE byline in the same font as the 1974 "A DIVISION OF COLUMBIA PICTURES INDUSTRIES, INC." byline. The Smurfs 2 (2013): The Torch Lady's dress is white to represent the Smurf's clothing and her robe is light blue to represent their skin color. After the byline fades in, a Smurf hat flies in a far distance behind the Torch Lady and it flies past the "BIA" in "COLUMBIA" and toward in front of the logo transitioning into the white background for the following SPA logo. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013): When the music is about to finish, the byline fades out. Just like the first movie, the banana, this time in the computer-generated version, hits the Torch Lady. The banana then transforms into a Banaostrich (One of the Foodimals seen in the following movie). Berry the Strawberry (Another Foodimal) who is carrying the smallest torch with low light walks in from the bottom-left corner, and he jumps into the banana which makes a dolphin sound. The banana then gives Barry a blast to give his torch more light, as the latter exclaims "A-ha!" The banana immediately jumps out from the pedestral and runs as Barry's torch light fills the screen with white making room for the following SPA logo. American Hustle (2013): The 1976 logo is used with the "a Sony Company" byline in the same style as "Columbia Pictures". The opening stinger starts from this variant and it continues into the following Atlas Entertainment and Annapurna Pictures logo variants. The Interview (2014): The 1953 logo is used with the 1928 logo theme. The Night Before (2015): The Sony logo transitions to the 1981 logo, but it is shortened beginning with the burst. The byline fades in after "Columbia Pictures" fades in. Spectre (2015): Similar to the All the King's Men variant, but it's slightly darker and has the new Sony byline. Concussion (2015): After the introduction of Sony Corporation, we see the logo for a moment, before "COLUMBIA" fades in. Miracles from Heaven (2016): When the logo starts, it fades to the Torch Lady's bright light, and then fades to the rest of the zooming. It fades out earlier after the byline fades in. Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017): A cardboard version of the Torch Lady is in the pedestal. When the music is about to finish, it falls down, dimming out the torch's light, revealing Smurfette and an orange mushroom with white spots standing next to her at the left on the pedestal. She looks left & right, then, she notices the mushroom. She picks it up and poses. Then, unlike the OS, SU, AC and TP!BoM variants, the white light glows and fills the whole screen, segueing into the Sony Pictures Animation logo. Puppy! (2017 short): Very similar to The Holiday variant, but with the 2014 logo instead. The Emoji Movie (2017): It animates as normal, but the byline fades in a little earlier than usual. After a couple seconds, Alex's iPhone rises up to take a close-up image of the Torch Lady with the "U" & "M' of "C O L U M B I A" on the camera. Alex then swipes up the emoji stickerboard and selects the sunglasses emoji sticker to cover the Lady's face. Alex then sent the picture into his messenger which then, at the same time, puts away as the Torch's light brightens up differently (Unlike in the OS, SU, TS, AC, and TP!BoM variants) to the SPA logo. Blade Runner 2049 (2017): The logo is static-shocked and goes from black and white to negative black and white on a black background with a white light surrounding everything. The Star (2017; Closing): The closing variant is brown on a still paper background. Inexplicably, the opening logo never appears in the film. Peter Rabbit (2018): The Sony Pictures Animation logo appears before the Columbia logo, transitioning to the torch through a shine on the second "a" on "Animation". After the logo's animation ends, several birds appear, flying through the logo. The birds pass through the statue, transitioning to the film's opening scene. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018): The logo animates as normal, but the sky background and torch light look more cartoonish. The logo also glitches, with past logos (including the Cat Ballou and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs variants), and flashes of vibrant colors and grafitti styles, shown very briefly. 'Men in Black: International (2019): '''The logo starts normally, but at the end, the Torch Lady's arm briefly becomes animated, putting the trademark MiB sunglasses on her face. Her torch then flashes like a neuralyzer, just like in the ''Men In Black II variant, but brighter. 'Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019): '''The logo plays normally, but at the end, the logo fades into a statue of Sancarlone. Unlike the other live-action ''Spider-Man films, the normal fanfare plays over the logo instead of the movie's opening theme. 'Once Upon a Time in Hollywood (2019): '''Exactly the same as the ''Django Unchained variant, but the SPE byline is replaced with the new Sony byline in the same font. '''Zombieland: Double Tap (2019): '''The logo plays normally, but near the end, two zombies walk up the Torch Lady's pedestal and about to attack, but she suddenly fights back by killing the two zombies with her lit torch as the fanfare ends abruptly, sending a splash of blood on the "C" on "C O L U M B I A". The Torch Lady resumes back to her normal position and hmphs, ending the logo as the fanfare cuts back again. Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Logo Variations